Le début d'une belle histoire
by sasharmon
Summary: Voici la suite de l'épisode "Veritas" que j'ai imaginé.


Kate se sépara à regret de l'étreinte rassurante que lui donnait son partenaire. Elle héla un taxi sans prendre la peine de consulter l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, une main posée sur le bas de son dos. Une fois que la voiture jaune se stoppa devant eux, Rick lui ouvrit la porte et celle-ci entra non sans lui sourire devant son geste de galanterie. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme en lui prenant la main. Elle entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Une de leurs conversations débutait et ni les klaxons environnants, ni le flash infos concernant l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken ne rompit cet échange. Elle souriait, réellement. Elle n'avait pas réellement sourit depuis le décès prématuré de sa maman, cela lui arrivait parfois depuis que Rick était entré dans sa vie mais aujourd'hui elle souriait d'elle-même.

Elle rompit le contact visuel lorsqu'elle sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues. Elle aimait le regard qu'il portait sur elle, mais en cet instant, son regard était beaucoup trop perçant pour qu'elle ne puisse le supporter plus longtemps. Il avait cette manière de la regarder avec adoration, admiration, lui prouvant encore qu'elle était la plus belle femme à ses yeux et qu'il ne voulait qu'elle dans sa vie. Le taxi ralentit et elle regarda le paysage défilé plus lentement et lorsqu'elle sentit que le véhicule s'était arrêté, elle paya la course et sourit devant le regard réprobateur de son fiancé. Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent face à face. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira à sa suite lorsqu'elle commença à marcher vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils saluèrent le gardien de concert, puis Rick appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Kate se tourna vers lui et vint se blottir contre lui. Elle n'avait réellement besoin de que lui en cet instant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cage métallique en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kate regardait dans le vide depuis quelques minutes mais Rick avait préféré attendre d'être chez eux pour lui poser une quelconque question. Rick sortit de l'ascenseur en premier et la tira par la main en riant alors qu'elle se laissait complétement aller. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un loft silencieux, bien trop silencieux pour que quelqu'un y soit. Il se tourna vers sa muse, et ferma la porte. Il rangea sa veste ainsi que le manteau de Kate sur le porte-manteau puis il se dirigea vers le salon avec lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'assit sur le canapé puis il partit vers la cuisine, le service un verre de vin rouge. Kate n'avait pas repris la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça sans lui. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui signifier sa réponse. Elle était sans doute trop perdue dans ses pensées pour l'avoir entendu revenir.

- - À notre bonheur, avait-elle prononcé d'une voix clair en lui souriant.

Elle fit ensuite tinter son verre dans celui de son écrivain et elle en bût une gorgée. Elle reposa ensuite son verre avant de prendre la main de son fiancé dans la sienne, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, les pliants et dépliants sans cesse. Il la laissa faire le temps qu'elle prenne la parole. Il connaissait son langage corporel par cœur, et il savait que la seule à faire lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi était d'attendre qu'elle trouve les mots qu'elle allait utiliser.

- - Merci Rick.. Je..Je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ça sans toi. Sans toi, je me serais jetée corps et âme dans cette enquête au moment où tu m'en as empêché. Je ne serais plus là à discuter avec toi, si tu n'avais pas fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous. Je t'aime, plus que n'importe quoi et je réalise maintenant que tu étais et es toujours plus important que toute cette histoire. Bien sûr ma maman me manque, mais j'ai compris avec toi que trouver son assassin ne me la ramènera pas.

Tout au long de son monologue, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux sans jamais flancher. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle l'était encore plus de pouvoir s'ouvrir devant lui, son « one and done ». Rick ne savait pas quoi répondre, un comble pour un écrivain de sa renommée, mais Kate savait lui clouer le bec depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait de cette manière. Il lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

- - Always, avait-il répondu, ému de la sincérité des paroles de sa future femme.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, lui prit le verre de vin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche et le posa aux côtés de son propre verre, sur la table basse. Elle se tourna, lui faisant face. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et murmurant oh combien elle l'aimait et il lui répondit en plongeant sur ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'allumait ainsi. Il partit à la découverte de la ligne parfaite entre son menton et son oreille et y déposa des baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres. Il prit son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et l'étira doucement, la faisant soupirer plus fortement qu'avant.

- - Chaton… Finis ce…que nous avons..commencer…HIER

Elle venait de pousser son premier gémissement lorsque j'avais posé mes lèvres à cet endroit, sous son oreille, un de ses nombreux points sensibles. Il continuait d'embrasser son cou, une de ses mains s'étaient naturellement posée sur sa nuque, la gardant collée contre lui, alors que la deuxième s'aventurait sous le chemisier de la jeune femme sans pour autant en défaire les boutons. Kate passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes et se hissa à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença à onduler du bassin contre lui, souriant alors qu'il grognait contre son cou. Elle prit le visage de son fiancé dans les mains et le força à remonter face à elle, elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de s'approcher doucement. Elle frotta son nez contre le sien en souriant, puis elle combla l'espace entre leurs deux bouches. Ils gémirent à la sensation retrouvée, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre intérieure attendant patiemment qu'il lui accorde l'accès. Une fois l'accès accordé, elle partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Le baiser devint rapidement plus fougueux, plus exigeant et leurs langues qui ne faisaient que se caresser commencèrent un duel qu'aucune d'elles ne pouvaient gagner.

Ils stoppèrent le baiser d'un commun accord et Kate se releva entrainant son futur mari avec elle. Il vint rapidement derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leurs chambres. Depuis le début de leur mise en couples, leurs relations sexuelles avaient toujours été présentes et d'intensités différentes mais ce soir Kate voulait lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait et quelle meilleure manière de lui prouver avec des gestes ? Une fois le bureau traversé, elle se retourna dans ses bras, l'embrassant furtivement à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille collant son corps contre le sien et elle sourit en se sentant exactement à sa place, comme si leurs corps avaient été faits pour être ensemble. Une fois qu'ils furent devant leur lit, elle se blottit contre lui le temps de réaliser la chance qu'elle avait d'être là, dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, délicatement alors que ses lèvres partaient à l'aventure sur son cou.

- - Kate..

- - Chut, laisse-moi faire mon amour

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ses mains se posèrent sur le bas du t-shirt du lieutenant, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, la mettant à moitié nue devant lui. Il sourit en laissant le bout de ses doigts redessiner le contour de son soutien-gorge bleu marine. Il sentit les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Il continuait son manège. Pendant tout ce temps, Kate lui avait retiré sa chemise et s'était attaqué à la boucle de sa ceinture qui n'avait pas tenue longtemps. Il se retrouva rapidement en boxer dans elle, elle posa ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il portant le boxer gris anthracite qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle passa ses doigts sur le tissu en appréciant fortement ce qu'il se trouvait dessous. Elle laissa ses lèvres partir sur la peau tendre de son cou en caressant son dos, le collant toujours plus contre elle. Il lui défit son jeans et le fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes. Il la poussa gentiment sur le lit et elle l'entraina dans sa chute en riant. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour la regarder, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau et Kate sourit en venant cueillir ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, aucun des deux n'essaya de le transformer. Ils profitaient simplement de ce contact.

Kate était couché sur le dos, le corps de Rick la recouvrant mais elle ne fit rien pour bouger. Elle était là où elle voulait être. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son menton en les faisant descendre doucement sur son cou, le mordillant de temps en temps puis il redessina le contour de son soutien-gorge à l'aide de sa langue. Kate gémissait sous les assauts de son futur mari en appuyant sur l'arrière de sa tête à l'aide de sa main, le ramenant toujours plus contre elle. Elle lui retira son boxer et prit son membre entre ses doigts et le caressa, faisant monter la pression pour tous les deux.

- - Rick…viens…murmura Kate

Il lui retira son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle s'occupait de retirer elle-même son string. Elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de Rick, le laissant mener la danse pour cette fois. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle prit possession de ses lèvres et doucement il entra doucement en elle. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres quand il fût au plus profond d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et replongea son regard dans celui de son homme. Elle prit la peine d'apprécier leur connexion puis avec un sourire, elle lui intima de commencer à se mouvoir tout aussi doucement. Il la pénétrait délicatement avec un rythme relativement lent par rapport à ce qu'elle instaurait d'habitude mais elle avait besoin de vivre ça d'une autre façon aujourd'hui alors elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au plaisir que les mouvements de Rick lui procurait. Elle gémissait et soupirait à chacune de ses pénétrations puis elle commença à onduler du bassin contre lui. Elle avait besoin et envie de le sentir sur elle, alors elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et elle entoura son torse d'un bras alors que l'autre entourait sa nuque pour pouvoir suivre ses vas et viens correctement.

- - Mhh Rick… je t'aime.

Elle venait de lui murmurer ses paroles le plus naturellement possibles et elle s'étonna elle-même de cette initiative. Elle n'était pas une grande romantique et pourtant à cet instant elle se dit qu'elle pourrait facilement le devenir. Rick céda à sa demande en s'allongeant sur elle, gardant appui sur ses mains pour continuer ses mouvements. Il embrassait son cou, elle embrassait son épaule et comme s'ils avaient lus dans les pensées de l'autre, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser des plus doux. L'orgasme montait doucement en elle, et elle savait que Rick s'en approchait tout autant. Elle mit fin au baiser en gardant son front collé contre le sien, elle lui sourit et changea le sens de son ondulation. Elle allait dans le sens contraire de ses mouvements, rendant les pénétrations plus profondes et la friction entre leurs deux corps beaucoup plus présente. Après quelques minutes, l'orgasme la prit avec une douceur infinie. Il était loin d'être violent ou rapide. Il était simplement à l'image de leur ébat. Elle étouffa un long gémissement dans l'épaule de son compagnon alors que Rick grognait contre son cou. Ils reprirent leurs souffles puis Rick voulut se retirer d'elle mais au moment de rouler sur le côté, elle le suivit et se retrouva allongée sur lui. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa longuement, mit fin au baiser et reposa sa tête sur son torse. Il les couvrit de l'épaisse couette et avant que le sommeil ne les rattrape il lui murmura un « always » empli de promesses.


End file.
